


【鱼进锅】结发受长生

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】结发受长生

几个月不见了，因为有演出而，才再次看见他，郭德纲捧着茶壶时不时瞟他几眼。

于谦是明了的，于是凑上前去，笑着问道：排节目还顺利吗？”

人到他眼前他就不再看人家，低着头摩挲茶壶，回道：“都挺好的。”

于谦察觉到他心情不大好，只是这一个恍惚的功夫，之前他还挺开心的，那大概就是因为自己了。

可郭德纲的玲珑心思他自认是琢磨不透的，只好缄默不语坐在他身边。

就像很多的以往，他总是这样，一言不发，却又坚定不移。

郭德纲轻轻道：“您怎么样？”

于谦想他大概是想要与自己说话的，于是开始说起这几个月的见闻，只是要哄着他罢了。

徒弟们见惯了于谦哄他的样子，不当个新奇事儿，该干什么干什么。

虽然是捧哏，但到底是个说相声的，尤其是那样潇洒的性子，要哄人也是张口就来，而且立竿见影。

郭德纲终于眯起眼睛，呵呵笑起来。这边刚完成任务，就到俩人上场。

垫话时郭德纲说他鬓角有白头发了，说句哥哥老了。

于谦才恍然大悟。

他总是感慨时光，其实他也才不过四十五岁，正值人生壮年。

郭德纲也曾提起那些很早就收山的艺人，一个个年纪没到就拄个文明棍儿。

于谦也有一种他马上要退休的错觉。

这样的人生实在难免。他在三十岁之前就已经红遍大江南北，再加上徒弟们与又都他年龄相近，以至于很多人都说他谎报年龄，不相信他也才二十多岁。

更可悲的是没人把他当成一个二十多岁的年轻人，哪怕犯一点错，也要把他打入十八层地狱，要他永世不得翻身，才没有什么改过自新的机会。

外界环境和自身因素让他比同龄人通透成熟得多。那些记者在那个年头尤其会呛人肺管子，面对港台天王都能够毅然上前，更别提这个底层艺人。

年轻的底层艺人竟然能够风轻云淡的跟记者们来回拉扯，讲些实在的道理，时不时还抖个包袱，惹得人会心一笑，于谦还是那样，站在他身侧，温柔的看着他，一言不发，记者们后来都张不开口问些伤人的话了。

这样的人，到了报道里和别人的口中就成了一个狂躁的疯子。

只不过是不肯低头，所以毁他名声罢了。

舆论口向来是艺人们紧抓的一面，即使是无良媒体他们也不愿得罪，甚至为了自己的颜面和名声肯付不小的好处。

凭手艺吃饭的年轻人是不肯向媒体和权威低头的，即使他们掌握着绝大多数的话语权。

他被压的一句话也说不出来。

事实是他不必说，他的艺术是能让他立住的。

后来他也看开了，名声什么的他也不在乎了，其实他不在乎很久了。

看起来他是个世俗人，事实是他同于谦一样，都要成为个世外人。这也不在乎，那也不在乎。可到底道行浅些，这些不在乎到不了心底。口上说的，也不能让心也跟着一样。

于是他就不能出家去了，于谦也跟着他在世俗里挣扎。

于谦曾说，退休了就出家当道士去。郭德纲挠挠桃心，我偷偷给您送酒喝。于谦哈哈笑，那我还是别出家了。

悲观的人也不曾放弃生活和热爱的事业，也不曾因为极度的压力和困难而感到绝望。而乐观的人也曾想要放下一切找个清净地出家，玩意终究是玩意，玩儿到最后不过一声叹息。

完全不同的人却又那么相似。

郭德纲总是不吝表达对于谦的热爱，私下里却总是遮遮掩掩，用近乎林黛玉的心思去与他相处。于谦对外则几乎从不主动谈起关于郭德纲的话题，却是从心底里敬重他，对其他朋友与对他也是完全不同。

再见于谦时，他又理了头发。

刚演完电影，也没安排演出，想让他好好休息。这个人趁着休息又精心的照顾了自己的头发。

他把鬓角剃了。

郭德纲歪着头看着戴眼镜看词儿的于谦。

于谦感受到目光抬起头。

郭德纲伸手摸摸他鬓角的头发茬儿，又摸摸自己头顶的桃儿。

于谦呵呵笑，“演电影的时候我试着染头发来着，后来觉得不解恨，那么短染他干嘛，回来干脆就给剃了。”

郭德纲抿着嘴，酒窝就露出来了。

郭德纲在心里念叨，和您一起变老，是我能想到的，最幸福的事了。

于谦也没听见，只是扶了扶眼镜继续低头看词儿。

end


End file.
